


award show Quickie

by Naughtyavengers



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Quickies, Sex, Unrequited Love, award shows, south bank sky art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyavengers/pseuds/Naughtyavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hiddleston and girlfriend get a-little heated at the South Bank Award show!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	award show Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment
> 
>  
> 
> PS- un-beta- so bear with me!!!!  
> http://newcric.com/2012/02/09/shoulder-white-short-prom-dresses/short-coming-dresses-201ns2/ this is the dress tobin is wearing

Tobin Ann Wahlberg stood proudly in the corner of the room watching as the reporters asked the question and the photographer snapped a million pictures. They were all direct at the South bank Sky Award winner for breakthrough artist and her boyfriend of 19 months Mr. Tom Hiddleston. She had raced backstage right after his accepts speech in which he actually for the first time in public thanked her.  
“I wanna thank my girlfriend Tobi for putting up with my crazy schedule last year while making the hollow crown-from which I just won this award! Thank you darling and I love you”.   
Those were his exact words that came out his mouth while he was on stage in front of all those people and thousands more on TV. It causes her heart to pound uncontrollable in her chest from those words and the small peck he gave her when his name was called.  
Now standing off to the side watching him talking she was still incredible giddy over it and also incredible horny. All she could think of was how bad she wants him right then and there, it wasn’t the slow kind either, but the hard pounding mind blowing fucking kind.  
“hey love” Tom whisper into her ear and let out a little “eheheh” laugh he does  
“hey” she giggled coming out her semi day dream.  
“Day dreaming my darling” he leaned back down once again whispering in her ear, then without warning he gently bit her ear lobe and playful giving her neck a few light pecks. It was very quick, but also very bold to be during it in public, when he always the one to be very private.  
“Tom!!” she gasped, giggling as he pulled away with a dirty smile across his face. He knows exactly what he just did and what it does to her.  
“Gawd your beautiful” he smiled as he grabbed her hands with his own, the award snuggly fit under his arm as he stood right in-front taking all if her in. His girlfriend had on a white short fared dress that had black lacing going up on one side to a one black lacey strap across her right shoulder. She had on spiky black high heel with actually silver spike coming out of the heel parts. She finished off the outfit a black and silver bracelet on her left wrist and matching draggling earrings.  
“Well your sexy” Tobin smiled eyeing him; he had on a 3 piece black suit, a pure white dress shirt and a crimson red tie.  
“Nah baby u are incredible sexy!” Tom grinned playing with her hands, he then look straight into her eyes and it immediately send chills down both of their spines.   
“What would u say if I say I want to” she smiled leaning up on her tippy toe to whisper in his ear.   
“Find a quiet place while the awards are still going on” she continued as he moved his hands up her back  
“And?!” he whisper looking at her, his eyes turning black with lust.  
“And?! You can have your way with me!” she finished her thought and gives him a quick open mouth kiss. They whole room was busy with Benedict cumberbatch who just came backstage with his award and were not paying any attention to the lovers off in the corner.  
“Oh please let’s do that!” he whispered with such regencies in his voice, it send pleasure straight to her core.  
“There are some single bathrooms downstairs” she winked at him and felt him running his hands up and down her back. He then swiftly moved once again down her back and his finger ghosting over her hips.  
“Let’s go baby!!” he grinned dropping his hands off her hips, only to grab her hands into his own again.  
“Let’s baby” she repeated his words and they sneaky and quietly walked past the hordes of reporters, photographer and other actors to the stairs to a secret stairway. They tried to hide their smiles, excitement and poor tom his boner.  
Tobin knows about the stairway because she had filmed in the building over the summers and had stooped around during takes. That’s how she also found the single bathrooms, which are in the semi basement of the building. She quickly dragged her boyfriend down a long empty hallway that had only had a light on every other fixture.  
“Here” she giggled then suddenly pulled him into a small bathroom, he nearly lost his footing and kind of stumbled into her.  
“Tobi!!” he chuckled taking her into his arms, leaning down sliding his tongue straight into her mouth  
“Closed the door!” she giggled pushing him away with all strength she had in her; she was so incredible wet for him. But they can’t do anything with the damn door still wide open and have anybody walk by catching them in the act.  
“Oh yeah” he chuckled his little “eheheh” laugh again walking over closing the door and reaching up sliding the lock over. He slides his suit jacket off in one motion and sticks it on the little hook on the do. He unbuttoned the whist of his shirt and rolled the sleeves up past his elbows, she could tell he was semi nervous, but so ready to do this with his world. He lastly gently put his award on the bathroom floor and carefully stepped over it.  
“Ready?!” he grinned like a chestier once again taking her in his arm and his mouth began hungry taking her. Tom gently pushed her forward back into the bathroom; her back hit the small porcine sink, so without a word he lifts her on top of it.  
“This is insane” he mumbled between kisses and breathes, he felt his cock began to twitch in his pants in with anticipation, so he position himself between her legs as they made out intensely   
“Yes” she moaned as he gently moved down softy biting her collar bone, all she wanted was him inside her  
“Tom I wanted” she moaned  
“Yeah” he mumbled kissing her neck   
“Fuck me please!!” Tobin gasped blindly reaching down furiously starting to undo his belt and then his buttons of his suit. She partially ripped the fabric of his pants when she pulled it apart, reaching her hand in his blue boxer briefs.  
“Fuck” he moaned as he felt her feather touched across his cock, it didn’t last long as she pulled her hand out. He whined into her neck instantly missing her touch. Then with one swift motion pulled his pants along with his boxers down past his hips, his incredible hard cock bounced up.  
Tom reached down taking his hard self into his huge hands, taking the pre-cum that was pooling out his tip and using that as lube he began stoking himself. He bites his lips looking at her the lust written right across his face and without another thought moved closer. He reached up her dress pushing aside her panties; he look up and straight into her eyes as his slide into her dripping wet folds.  
“Oh” They both moaned at the same time, getting use to each-other bodies for a moment. He took a deep breath and trusted hard into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waists as she balance on the edge of the sink.   
Tom instantly set a hard steady rhythm trusting straight into his girlfriend over and over as she held on tight. The moans were low but the feeling was intense as they took each other in the bathroom. His tongue switched between sliding in her mouth and over her tongue, to licking and sucking her collar bone/neck.  
“Oh l love u for making me do this” He gasped /moaned into her ear, he pulled away but not before he gave her earlobe a little nibble.   
“Your-welcome!” she gasped each word because he trust into her soft pussy with his rock hard cock, which was starting to pulse inside her. That was always a sure sign he was getting close to his perfect orgasm ending.  
“Oh Love-tell me-yo-ur close!!” he grunted and not waiting for answer blindly reached up her dress finding her clit. He rubbed her sensitive bud as his trust became wild and less rhythmic, he looked straight into her eyes.  
“Don’t stop Tom!!”She moaned digging her nails into his shoulders, feeling her own orgasm building it seems like from her toes and growing.  
“I’m Cumming!!!” He panted breathless still locking eyes with her, he pulled her even closer to him in a bid to go as deep as he could in the final trust. She was barely on the sink anymore, it was all Tom that was holding her up now.  
“FUCK!!!” He just about screamed as in one final push, she felt him pulse inside her, which completely sends her over the edge. She tightens her soft walls around his pulsing orgasm cock and he shiver uncontrollable as his warm cum spilled inside her.   
Tobin the entire time was going through her own incredible body spasm orgasm as he was going thur his. But she could keep her eyes off him as pleasure written right across his face as the orgasm ripped over him. It send shivers down her spine ad cause her to have a mini after shock knowing she was the one that did that too him.   
They both collapsed him against her chest/shoulder and she against the mirror behind the sink, the only sound in the small room was heavy, short breathing. Then a low deep chuckle rose from Tom as he slowly straighten up and planted a soft small peck on her lips.  
“Tobin that was a-amazing” Tom whisper pushing a piece of hair away from her face  
“Oh I Love u” he added and with a loving sigh he softy slide himself out of her.  
“Baby Waited” he laughed reaching over to grab a hand full toilet paper and he not caring his pants were still down reached up her dress again.  
“I could do that” Tobin giggled as he gently wiped the cum that dripping outta her and down her thigh.  
“I know but” he smiled dropping the toilet paper in the toilet and grab a little more and repeated the process, making sure she was all clean. He even made sure her panties were put back in the spot where it was in the beginning.  
“It’s my cum” he laughed tossing the other paper to the same spot.  
“Oh what would I do without you” she giggled sliding off the sink   
“Don’t know” He smiled back as he helped her down, she playful push him away  
Tom continued laughing to himself as he tucked his still swollen, half erect cock back into his blue boxer briefs. Then he chuckled even more pulling up his pants and quickly did the zipper, buttons and lastly the belt   
“You look beautiful “Tom smiled glancing over seeing that Tobin was looking in the mirror checking to make sure that she still look presentable. Her lip gloss was a little smutched and her hair a little messy at the edge where Tom had played with it.   
“And you do to with pink gloss” she giggled noticing he had some smutched on his lips  
“Really?! I thought it wasn’t my shade!” he chuckled as she reached up wiping it off his lips with her thumb.  
“Oh Tom!!!” Tobin giggled turning her attention back to the mirror, reaching over grabbing her small black purse, which she had rest on the floor by the sink. She took out a small pink collapsed hair brush out of her purse and makeup, she laid it out on the edge of the sink.  
Tom on the other hand lend up against the wall, waiting patience’s for her to fix herself, he occupy himself by taking out his phone. He slide the lock screen, putting in his password all intended to play a game of “Angry Birds”. But he then realizes that he hadn’t taken a picture of himself with his award to show his entire fans on twitter.  
“What was that?!” Tobin asked when she heard a click and then saw a flash in the corner of her eye.  
“Oh just me, taking a picture of me and my award” He smiled looking down at his phone, he was logged into his twitter account. She quickly gather her belong and put them back in her purse and both the purse over her right shoulder  
“Why?!” she asked walking over to him, glancing over his shoulder to see what kind of picture he had taken. It was a cute self-photos taken at arm’s length of a grinning Tom holding his south bank award.  
“for my fans” He smiled writing out what he wanted to say along with the photo.  
“Oh remember to post I took this after fucking my girlfriend senseless” She out a loud laugh, watching as he post it too both his twitter and whosays accounts.  
“No baby!!” He letting out his own loud laugh turning his attention to his now all fixed up girlfriend.  
“You suck!!” she playful pouted folding her arms as he pulled down his sleeves and buttoning them back up  
“Love you baby” he smiled taking her back in his arms and leaned down giving her a small peck  
“Love u too” she pulled away   
“Ready?!” she added touching his face.  
“Ready!” he smiled reaching over grabbing his jacket off the hook and sliding it back on.  
“Wonder if anyone missed us” she giggled as he slide the lock and open the door  
“I hope not” he grinned moving aside letting her out of the bathroom first and followed suit. They both headed down the long hallway and back to the still live award show.


End file.
